Dear Laura - Gone Another Way
by klswhite
Summary: Stories often have moments where they can go either way. What would have happened had they taken the path less traveled?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **My stories often can go multiple ways. Generally, I have the end written before I even start the story so it's not as if I don't know where they are going. However, sometimes there are moments I could take a simple turn and blow the whole thing up. One day I am going to chase the white rabbit down the hole and go somewhere none of us ever planned. This is one of those times. As a reminder, this picks up where Robbie runs away from Laura to meet Katharine. But this is Laura's story.**

 _"That you don't get many chances. You don't want to waste them." They gazed at one another. Laura was hopeful his words had a different meaning. He smiled down at her, "Can I buy you a coffee, Laura?"_

 _She smirked, "Coffee?"_

 _"Something stronger?"_

 _She smiled and nodded, "Sounds a bit more like it."_

 _They walked a few more feet and Robbie suddenly stopped, his own words echoing in his mind. He had a chance, one he had been avoiding. Everyone else in his life seemed to be moving on, perhaps it was time he did too. Looking down at Laura, he smiled sadly. "Do you think I could have a raincheck? I just remembered somewhere I need to be."_

 _Blinking, she nodded, unsure of the change in him. "Of course, but if it's paperwork, I'm sure Innocent will give you a pass."_

 _"Actually, she's given me a few days off. I'll call you when I get back, we can grab that drink." Laura watched in stunned silence as he ran away from her._

* * *

She watched him run off, smiling at his sudden change of mind. It crossed her mind he might be off to meet someone else. Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought. The only person he ever met was James and, quite frankly, she wasn't in the mood for an evening with James Hathaway.

Turning on her heel, she headed for home. If she wasn't going to have a drink with a friend, she might as well go for a run.

* * *

At home, she changed quickly before hitting the trail for her normal route. The repetitive motion of the run settled her thoughts and within minutes she was relaxed and simply enjoying the outdoors. As she wound into town, her mind turned to what she would eat for dinner.

Almost instantly, she made the decision to eat out. It was a beautiful evening, a nice meal, a glass of wine all enjoyed in the outdoors would fit the bill nicely. She picked up her speed, headed for her favorite place.

Rounding the corner on the last turn, she ran into what felt like a brick wall. She would have fallen, but for two strong arms pulling her close. Looking up, she met the soft grey eyes of a very handsome man.

"Sorry, I didn't see you. Are you alright?"

Laura blinked once, trying to feel for injury. All she could feel were very strong arms, holding her up and a very fit body pressed against her.

She nodded, "I'm fine, no harm done."

Slowly he relaxed his grip on her. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to yell at me. It's all my fault."

She laughed, "No, I suspect we were both lost in the beauty of the day. What if we call it a draw?"

He shook his head, "No, I insist it was my fault. And I believe there might be the need for reparations."

"Reparations?"

He nodded, "Perhaps a drink." He nodded in the direction they had both been turning, "It seems we are heading the same direction."

Laura scoffed, "I don't know you. For all I know, you might be an axe murderer running around town preying on woman out for a run."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are there a lot of axe murderers in Oxford?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Well then how do I know you aren't an axe murderer? Perhaps you run around town preying on men out for a run."

She shook her head, "No, I'd never use an axe. Too messy, difficult to wield. There are at least a hundred other ways I would kill you."

"You've given it a lot of thought."

"You have no idea."

Motioning in the direction they were both headed, "Then it's a good thing we met." They fell into step, "We can protect each other from axe murderers."

"Have we really met? Does colliding on the street while turning a corner really count as meeting?"

He stopped walking, "You're right." Holding out his hand, "I'm Alan."

Laura smiled, taking his hand, "Laura."

"Now, Laura, about that drink…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A drink turned into several drinks which turned into dinner. They laughed, talked about nothing at all really. It was refreshing not to talk about crime or dead bodies. At the end of their meal, Alan walked Laura to a cab.

"Perhaps you'd like to do this again sometime."

Thinking about her encounter with Robbie earlier, she shook her head. "This was fun but…"

He nodded knowingly as he opened the door to the cab, "There's a Mr. Axe Murderer somewhere."

She laughed, "No, but the possibility."

He shook his head, "Timing, it's always been my downfall." Pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, "Here's my number. If the possible Mr. Axe Murderer turns out not to be everything you are looking for, give me a call."

For a moment, she considered not taking the piece of paper. Finally, she took the slip of paper. "Just in case."

* * *

Laura spent the weekend catching up on work, running errands, just generally keeping busy. Several times she thought about calling Robbie. Each time she changed her mind, he'd said he would call her. She could be patient for a few more days.

On Monday, she made a point of going through the station early in hopes of running into him. She didn't see him, wasn't sure if the few days Innocent had given him included Monday as well. Her morning was light, she could go by and check on him.

* * *

The drive to his flat was uneventful. Traffic was light, probably for the best, it didn't give her much time to change her mind. She parked, checked her make up in the vanity mirror. Meeting her eye in the mirror, she searched for a reason she could be stopping by. She was a doctor; his arm might need tending.

The walk to his door only took a few seconds. Before she could change her mind, she knocked on the door. Looking around, she didn't see his car. Maybe he'd decided to visit Lyn. This was foolish, turning to leave she was startled when the door opened.

A woman, taller than her, younger than her smiled. "Can I help you?"

Blinking quickly, Laura took a deep breath, "I must have the wrong place."

"Who were you looking for?"

"Robbie Lewis."

The woman smiled, nodding, "Yes, you've found the right place. He's not home right now. He went into the office to take care of a few things. He should be home soon. Would you like to come in and wait?" Nodding to the inside of the flat, "I was just about to make a cup of tea. Join me?"

The woman walked away, leaving no chance for argument. Who was this woman? More importantly, who was she to Robbie? After a moment's pause, she stepped across the threshold of the door, closing it behind her.

She watched the unknown woman move around the kitchen. Whoever she was, she seemed perfectly at ease in his kitchen. Seemed to know exactly where everything was. Laura's mind was spinning. The woman was beautiful, elegant. For the second time, some woman who knew Robbie made her feel frumpy.

"Sugar, milk?"

Laura shook the thoughts from her head, "Both."

The woman nodded toward the living room, "If you want to wait in there, I'll be through in just a few minutes."

Laura nodded, "Sure."

She walked into the living area, her eyes drawn instantly to the suitcases. It was too many for just one person. Her heart raced, brain searching for some answer.

"Go on, have a seat."

Laura turned, startled by the woman, "Is Robbie going somewhere?"

"Yes, Robbie and I are taking a holiday."

"You and Robbie?"

Katharine took a seat, began preparing two cups of tea. "Yes. We're headed to Greece for a couple of weeks. A client of mine has a home there. He's loaned it to us."

Laura took the offered cup, "How long have you two…"

Smiling easily, "We've known each other for years. We met while he was on attachment. We've stayed in touch over the years. I was in London for work and he came to visit me for the weekend." She shrugged nonchalantly, "My case settled early and I decided to go away. I convinced Robbie to come with me."

Laura looked up, tears burning her eyes. "Oh, I didn't realize he was seeing someone."

Smiling, "It's new but not new."

Laura set the cup on the tray, "I really need to get going. I just dropped by to check on Robbie." She motioned toward her arm, "See how his cut was healing?"

"Nicely, I've changed the dressing every day. The cut looks good. I even made sure to find a doctor in Greece to remove the stitches."

Laura smiled as she stood, "Well I can see he's in good hands. Have fun on your holiday."

The younger woman stood, following Laura toward the door, "Thanks, should I tell him you stopped by."

Laura shook her head, desperate to get away, "No, I'll see him when he gets back." She pulled open the door, practically running through it. She waved over her shoulder, afraid to look back, "Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Laura drove away, fighting the tears welling in her eyes. How could she have been so foolish? All of this time she'd simply thought it was bad timing. She'd been so certain they would one day find the right moment and everything would fall into place.

When he'd asked her to have a drink, she'd fervently hoped it might be the moment. He'd been jealous of Franco which suggested he cared. But when he'd run away, forgotten somewhere he needed to be, it had been to see another woman.

Who was the woman? Someone he'd met while on attachment. He'd never mentioned her; never said he'd been involved with someone. Even after she told him about Franco and the engagement. The only reason not to tell would have been if it was casual, that she could understand.

But this, going away, spending weeks together. That would suggest this wasn't a casual fling but something more serious, more permanent.

All this time, she'd pictured him as the lonely widower, trying to find his balance. And all of this time he'd had another woman, a younger woman. It hadn't been his grief and bad timing keeping them apart, it had been something, someone, else altogether.

Now they were going away together. Clearly he had no intention of telling her. When would his call have come? Would he have called when he returned and just expected to pick up where they left off? Perhaps he thought he could have his cake and eat it too.

Her for the day to day in Oxford and the other woman for vacations in exotic destinations. Perhaps the woman was the real reason behind his retirement. Less about his grandchild and being close to family and more about being free to go away on holiday with his younger woman.

By the time she arrived at the mortuary, she was livid. Robbie Lewis had played her for a fool. The best part, he had no idea she knew. That woman wouldn't know who she was, he'd probably never told her about their relationship. He wouldn't know what hit him when he returned.

She rounded the corner to her office, surprised to see James standing outside her door. "Do you need something sergeant?"

He smiled, "Just delivering a message."

Looking up at him, anger rolling off her waves. "Well, what is it?"

"Inspector Lewis asked me to tell you he was taking a couple of weeks off."

Raising her eyebrows, "Really?"

James dropped his head, "No, he didn't. I just thought it would be better if he did."

"And why did you feel the need to lie for him, James? That's not normally your style."

"Because I suspected he hadn't told you. And I knew it would hurt you."

"So you're lying to protect my feelings?"

"Not my finest moment, I should have known you would see through me."

She reached out, squeezed his arm, "I appreciate the effort James. But, as luck would have it, I knew about the Inspector's vacation."

Relief rolled across James' features, "He told you."

"I knew."

James paused for a moment, "Look I might be out of line but would you want to have drinks one evening while he's gone?"

"Are you asking because you enjoy my company or because you think I am that pitiful?"

He laughed, her unexpected humor always surprised him. "I can see why you would ask that. But, while you might not believe it, Dr. Hobson, I do actually enjoy your company. You make me laugh and there aren't many people who do."

"Thursday night, first round is on me."

"I look forward to it, Dr. Hobson."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Katharine was reading when Robbie got home. "Everything is set. What time does the car get here?"

Looking up at him, "Two."

Robbie paused for a moment, sensing an unease about her. Hoping to ease the tension, he teased, "Did you miss me terribly?"

She shook her head, "Fortunately, I had company."

Crossing the room to sit next to her, "Company? Who?"

Holding her breath, she met his eyes, "Laura Hobson."

Dropping onto the sofa next to her, he pulled her into his arms. "What did she want?"

Meeting his eye, calmly, "To check on your arm."

He fluttered the fingers of his injured hand against her side, tickling her lightly. "I think it's just fine, what do you think?"

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Does what bother me, Katharine?'

Seeing her insecurity, he reached up, cupping her cheek. "No, it doesn't bother me. There was a moment where I had feelings for her, wanted more. But moments pass. It was nice of her to come by, but completely unnecessary. I have you to take care of me."

Katharine smiled, every inch of her body relaxing with his answer. "Yes, you do."

Leaning in, he kissed her softly, "Do you think we have enough time?"

Kissing him back, "Time for?"

"A little pre-vacation rumpy pumpy?"

She laughed, "Rumpy pumpy?"

Pushing her back onto the sofa, "Would you prefer making love?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, "No, I'm good with rumpy pumpy. There's always time for that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

James was leaning against the wall outside her door when she turned the corner. She raised her eyebrow at him questioningly. He smiled, "Drinks, remember?"

She shook her head, "I had forgotten, I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "It's OK, we can do it another time."

Reaching for his arm, she smiled up at him. "No, I still want to go. I'd just forgotten. Give me 5 minutes?"

"Are you sure?"

Opening her door, she motioned with her head for him to follow her. "I really want to, let me shut down my computer and grab my things." She dropped several files on her desk then leaned over to log off her computer. "Where do you want to go?"

"White Horse?"

Laura made a face, "Too many people, too noisy."

James paused for a moment, looked down at the floor. "Do you trust me, Dr. Hobson?"

She laughed, "Call me Laura and, of course, I trust you James."

"I know a place, it's usually quiet mid-week." He shrugged, "Food's good if we get hungry later."

"Lay on McDuff."

He smiled at her, pleased, "And damn'd be him that first cries, 'Hold, enough!'" He let her pass through the door then pulled it closed behind him, "Not many people use that saying correctly."

"Well I didn't go to Cambridge but we did learn a few things at Oxford."

They walked in sync down the hallway, "This place we are going to, they do an absolutely vicious pub quiz on Sundays. I bet we could clean up."

"Something to look forward to."

* * *

They were settled at a table near the back of the pub. As promised, it was quiet and relaxing. They'd talked about many different things but not once about the Oxford Police Station. Laura was not surprised to find they had quite a lot in common.

Eventually the conversation turned to Robbie.

"When did he tell you?"

Laura stared down at her drink, a sad smile twitched her lips. "He didn't."

James' eyes widened, "But you said he…"

Shaking her head, she met his eyes, "I said I knew, I didn't say he told me."

"Then how?"

"I went by his flat."

"And you looked in the window and saw his suitcase?"

Laura laughed, "Worse."

"How could it be worse?"

"A woman answered the door."

"Lyn?"

Sadly shaking her head, "No."

"Who?"

"A girlfriend, lover, I don't really know. I didn't get the details."

"How, when?"

"Apparently they met while he was on attachment, had a relationship. They reconnected recently and now they are going away together."

His hand covered hers, "I'm sorry, Laura."

She shook her head, "No need, we're friends, nothing more."

"That's not exactly true."

She smiled at him, "Actually, it is."

"You deserve better."

"Thank you, James.

He looked down at her almost empty drink, "Another one? Perhaps a snack?"

"I've not cried 'enough' yet."

James hopped up, practically running to the bar. She watched him. At one time, she'd called him dishy. It had been an attempt to rile Robbie but there was some truth in the statement. James was a handsome man.

He was also intelligent, funny in a different sort of way. There was something oddly sexy about him. A combination of all of his traits worked to make him more alluring. The sum of the whole being greater than its parts.

She wondered what he'd be like in bed. Would he be awkward, unskilled? Or would all of his ungainly mannerisms somehow coalesce into an attentive and skilled lover?

He smiled back at her, waved. Something in his look told her it would be easy to seduce him. It would serve Robbie right. He found a new love, why shouldn't she? And finding one right under his nose would be even better.

She entertained the idea, mulled it over in her mind, made her mental pro/con list. There were more pros on her list than cons. An evening of no strings attached physical entertainment, even if Robbie never found out, she would know, would have exacted some form of revenge.

Her mind made up, she looked up at James crossing the room toward her. There was an earnest expression on his face as he placed her drink in front of her along with a bowl of pistachios.

"I have a few more things coming, I wasn't sure what you wanted." Holding up his glass, he offered a toast, "May you have the hindsight to know where you've been, the foresight to know where you are going, and the insight to know when you have gone too far."

Touching her glass to his, she pasted a smile on her face. His toast had cooled all of her thoughts. She might be able to seduce him; it might even be the best form of revenge. But while she would file it away as an evening of indulgent sybaritism, James wouldn't.

He would be irrevocably damaged. It would destroy a part of him which was entirely too kind, too lovely. She couldn't do it to him, wouldn't do it to him.

* * *

The evening continued through a few more drinks and dinner. James saw her safely to a taxi, offered to pick her up in the morning. She kissed him on the cheek, thanked him for a lovely evening. He'd never know how the evening might have ended and it was as it should be.

They would become friends, separate from Robbie. A relationship which was entirely theirs, something vastly more appealing than a night of revenge. It was in that realization that she understood, she didn't care about Robbie. She cared more about James and not hurting him than she did about exacting some childish revenge. Robbie had moved on with his life, perhaps it was time she did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The weeks passed quickly. The Friday before Robbie was set to return Laura was straightening her kitchen when she found the small piece of paper. She stared at it for a moment a small smile pulling at the edges of her mouth.

Reaching for her phone, she dialed the number, waiting patiently. On the third ring, "Hello."

"Alan?"

"Yes."

"It's Laura, we met…"

"You ran into me, threatened to kill me a hundred different ways."

"As I recall, you ran into me. Insisted upon reparations."

"Only to prevent being murdered."

Laura laughed, "Do you think you might like to have another drink sometime?"

"I'm free tonight. Or is that too soon?"

She bit on her lower lip, "Tonight could work."

"In the interest of safety, do you want to meet somewhere?"

"No, I say throw caution to the wind. Why don't you pick me up?"

* * *

Once again, drinks became dinner. They ended up walking along the river chatting about nothing at all. Earlier in the evening, Alan had asked what she did for a living. She'd shook her head and suggested they keep the real world at bay, for just a little bit longer.

When they made it back to his car, Alan smiled down at her. "So does keeping the world at bay for just a bit longer mean you're going to see me again?"

Raising her eyebrows, she nodded. "I think there's a very good chance."

"Would it be too presumptuous to ask about keeping the world at bay tomorrow night?"

Her stomach fluttered, a spark of attraction, something she hadn't experienced in a long time. She leaned into him, pushing up. Biting on her lower lip, she met his eyes, "Why don't I tell you in the morning, over breakfast."

* * *

The weekend passed in a frenzy of blissful passion. There was no drama, no awkward moments, just fun, laughs and plenty of sex. Laura had forgotten how easy a relationship could be.

As they ate dinner on Sunday, Laura smiled at Alan. "I didn't have this planned, you know."

"Dinner? We had to eat."

She laughed, "This weekend."

"Neither did I. I was certain my weekend was going to be filled with unpacking boxes. Trying to get my flat organized before I start my new job."

"I'm very sorry I kept you from such an important task."

"I do think reparations might be in order."

Narrowing her eyes, "Reparations?"

He nodded confidently, "Yes."

"What sort of reparations did you have in mind?"

"What's your last name?"

She laughed, a deep, rich sound which filled the room. "It's Hobson."

Holding out his hand, he smiled as she took it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Laura Hobson. I'm Alan Peterson."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alan left early on Monday morning. He had to get home to dress for the first day at his new job. As he kissed Laura goodbye she asked him if they could have dinner to celebrate his first day.

He pulled her to him, deepening the kiss. "I thought you'd never ask."

"I'll cook."

"I'll bring a bottle."

Pushing up to kiss him again, "And a bag, that way you won't have to leave quite so early."

* * *

Through the euphoric haze of her weekend, Laura didn't once think of Robbie. She'd gone about her day not sparing a single thought for him. It wasn't until she was leaving for the day that she ran into him. He was waiting for her.

She thought of all of the times he'd waited for her in the exact spot. Each time it made her heart flutter. Today there was nothing. Her heart beat a steady, normal rhythm. "How was your holiday?"

Nervously, he smiled, "It was good, relaxing. I don't think I knew how much I needed to get away."

"I'm glad."

"Katharine told me you stopped by." He lifted his hand, flexing the fingers, "See all healed."

"But still no violin?"

He laughed, "No, no violin."

Their eyes met, held for a moment. There was a tinge of sadness in his eyes. At one time, she would have melted at his look. But now, he just stood between her and her evening. There was simply no need to make this harder than necessary. "It's OK, Robbie. I understand."

He shook his head, a sad smile, "I'm…"

She raised her hand, "There's no need. It's not as if we…"

"But there was a moment?"

Shrugging, "Moments pass. Friends?"

He smiled at her echo of his own words to Katharine. It really was this simple. "Of course, always."

She motioned toward the door, "I have plans, I need to go."

"Yeah of course." He opened the door, letting her go through it, "I'll see you around."

* * *

She was stirring a sauce when he knocked on the door. "It's open."

Alan let himself in and joined her in the kitchen. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he kissed her neck tenderly. "As an officer of the law, I really should advise against letting unknown people into your house."

Looking over her shoulder, "What?"

"You yelled for me to come in, I could have been one of your infamous axe murderers."

"No, I understood that part. An officer of the law?"

He nodded, kissing the tip of her nose. "Detective Inspector Alan Peterson, at your service."

She laughed, turning in his arms, "Dr. Laura Hobson, Chief Medical Examiner. Got any dead or mutilated bodies, I'm your girl."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

Pulling her more tightly to him, "My girl?"

Advice she'd been given years ago came back to her. The little voice in the back of her head screamed to her. Smiling, she echoed it, "Yes, I think I am."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Three years later**

Robbie walked across the square holding the hand of his almost three-year-old grandson. He was patient, slowing his pace to allow the young boy to keep up with him. He pointed out different things around the plaza amazed as always at Jack's excitement.

He was laughing at Jack roaring like a lion, trying to get the statues to answer him when he heard his name. Turning he was surprised to see a face from his past.

He smiled gently, "Laura."

She smiled, closing the distance between them. "I thought it was you."

Jack had noticed his grandfather turn away from the lions. He stared at the stranger, taking a step closer to his grandfather.

Laura nodded toward him, "Who's this?"

Robbie stroked the dark hair of his grandson, "This is Jack, our Lyn's son."

Laura knelt in front of Robbie, dropping to Jack's eye level. "Hello, Jack. It's nice to meet you."

Jack buried his head in Robbie's leg, wrapping an arm around it. Robbie rubbed the back of his head, laughing. "Sorry, he's going through a phase. Gets shy around strangers."

Laura stood, couldn't help but think she wouldn't be a stranger had things gone another way. "Of course. Are you here showing him the sights?"

"No, I live here. Jack's just visiting while Lyn and her partner are on an adult holiday."

"I thought you were moving up near her."

He smiled, somehow managed to look younger than she remembered. "Things change. We have a place up there too but London is home."

"We?"

Just as Robbie was about to answer Jack screamed and ran away from him, "Nannan."

Laura panicked turned to go after the young boy only to be stopped by a smiling Robbie. Jack launched himself into the arms of the woman Laura had met in Robbie's flat years before.

A brilliant smile bloomed on the woman's face as she swept the boy into her arms, swinging him around. He wrapped himself around her planting a wet kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss, rubbing noses with him. "Hello, my darling. What have you and grandpa been up to this morning?"

"I got to see the lions. And I roared at them but they never answer."

Smiling over at Robbie, "Then you will just have to keep trying."

Katharine shifted him to her hip, smiling when he lay his head on her shoulder. She walked toward Robbie, unaware Laura was standing by him. "How has your morning been?"

Without any hesitation, he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't a soft tentative kiss. It was filled with heat, the promise of an unspoken passion. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. "It wasn't the same without you."

Smiling up at him, "Well then it's a good thing I am through with work for an entire month. Whatever will we do with all of that time?"

"You shouldn't ask such things in front of little ears."

"Perhaps, if you're very good today, I will ask you again tonight."

"I look forward to it."

"Robbie…"

He turned, almost surprised to see her. In his excitement to see Katharine, he'd forgotten she was there. "Laura, I'm so sorry."

She smiled, suddenly understanding why he looked so much younger. "It's OK. It was good seeing you."

"I'd like you to meet Katharine."

Katharine smiled at Laura, "We've sort of met before, just not properly." Shifting Jack to her left side, she held out her hand, "Katharine Lewis."

Laura was unable to hide her surprise, "Congratulations."

Katharine laughed, smiling up at Robbie, "I guess I assume everyone knows by now."

"How long?"

Robbie kissed Katharine's temple, "Almost three years. Three very happy years."

"Nannan, when are we going to see the real lions?"

Laughing at Jack's exasperation, "Let's let grandpa say goodbye to his friend and then we are off." She smiled at Laura, "It was a pleasure to meet you." Looking back at Robbie, "We'll be by the statue practicing our roars."

Touching her face gently, "I'll be just a moment." Laura and Robbie watched them walk away. He turned to her, "It's good to see you, Laura."

She nodded, "You too. Who would have thought we'd run into each other here?"

"I'm here most Saturdays. Katharine is in love with the Leonardo cartoon."

"I never pictured you as a museum person."

"There's a lot of new things in my life."

"Are you happy?"

He laughed, "Happier than I ever thought I would be." Raising his eyebrows, "You."

Her hand rested gently on her stomach, "Very much so."

"Good, I'm happy for you." His eyes wandered to Katharine and Jack, his smile broadening. "I have to go."

"Sure, enjoy the zoo."

He leaned down, pressing an awkward kiss to her cheek. "Take care, eh."

"Goodbye, Robbie."

She watched him walk away, once again embracing and kissing Katharine. He seemed so at ease with her. There was none of the hesitancy she had always been accustomed to with him. She thought of all of the times she'd hoped they would finally cross the barrier from friend to more. Now all she could do was give thanks for unanswered prayers.

Katharine and Robbie walked away each holding one of Jack's hands. As she watched them, genuinely happy for the life they'd built, a gentle hand wrapped around her, resting on her stomach. "How are my two favorite girls?"

Turning in the man's arms, she forgot all about Katharine and Robbie. Smiling up at him, "We are famished."

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Not at all, as always, your timing is impeccable." She pushed up, kissing him deeply, happy to have him here with her and in her life. "I love you, Alan Peterson."

And I love you, Dr. Laura Hobson-Peterson."


End file.
